execsfilesfandomcom-20200214-history
Janny
Janny (real name unknown) is a janitor, ex-soldier and samurai who works at Deicken Enterprises, cleaning up the mess left behind by the advertising executives at the Chemon Advertising department. Early Life Almost nothing is known about Janny's early life. The only record of his date of birth is a birth certificate which is so badly damaged the only legible piece of information on it is the place of birth, which is the Royal Alexandra Hospital (R.A.H.) in Paisley, Scotland. According to the Janny himself, he grew up in Pollock, Glasgow, and lives there today. History The Janny left school at 14 and went on to train with the army. After 3 years of his training course, he was apparently relocated to South Vietnam into the Viet Cong as punishment after reportedly referring to his senior officer as having "mare chins than a Chinese phonebook". During his time here, he honed his combat skills further, recieving countless honorary medals for his services to the Viet Cong. He was reportedly responsible for single-handedly leading a charge - outnumbered and outgunned - against a Northern Vietnamese foothold in Kon Tum, South Vietnam, coming out victorious. This victory would prove to be a vital step in the resolution of the conflict. As the war in Vietnam petered out, the Janny made the decision that there was nothing left for him in military life and went on the road. After months of travelling, he found himself in Tibet, and lived there for a year or so - meditating and further training his mind with a colony of Tibetan monks. It was during this period of self-reflection that he had a vision of himself in Japan, training in a dojo as a samurai. What he didn't know at the time was that he had been slipped some eccies and was merely experiencing a major trip-out. The Janny made his way through China towards Shanghai, where he would get a boat to leave the country. Having spent so much time travelling the country, he finally found his redemption for the remark he made at his senior officer all those years ago. He sailed from Shanghai to Japan via South Korea, and again spent time with the citizens there and offered them words of advice on their political relationship with their neighbours North of the border. The island of Sado was the last stop in the Janny's South-East Asian escapades. He lived there for a further 4 years whilst attenting a samurai school, apparently exceeding all expectations - mastering the way of the katana and reaching the highest level of the teachings known. Once he became an official samurai, he was struck by severe homesickness, and made the decision to return to Scotland. Career Once back home in Pollock, the Janny took up his current career at Deicken Enterprises. Little is known about how he ended up there, except that he has been a janitor at the Chemon Advertising building for longer than Clara has held office. In Execs Janny was first introduced in the second episode, where he intentionally shut off the power in order to scare the execs. He enjoyed the outcome of his prank. His next appearance was at the Christmas Party (Christmas Special) where he angrily branded Gina a "boot" and was subject to the flirtatious affections of Clara. Category:Characters